Summer Brake
by DSpeedblood
Summary: When Dom and his crew plan the greatest museum heist in history, they'll have to assemble the greatest street crew ever to pull it off! But what will they do when Hobbs learns of their plan and vows to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Toronto. Midnight. Silent. Until the roar of two Civic breaks the night like a pair of angry wolves!

Dirk Speedblood and Maxx Speedblood, Canada's greatest street racers and also brothers, were neck and neck as they pushed their cars to the limit along the Macdonald Cartier Freeway, blowing past slower traffic. No one had any hope of keeping up with the two racers.

"You won't win this time, Maxx Speedblood," said Dirk Speedblood, "You may be my older brother, but I'll show you what it means to have the heart of a racer."

Dirk Speedblood's aura burned brightly, like a star being born, but it was like nothing compared to his brother's.

"Just try and catch me," laughed Maxx Speedblood, his ice blue eyes twinkling with amusement as he watched his brother fall behind in his rear view mirror.

Dirk Speedblood's blood red 1993 Civic started losing ground to the midnight black 2007 Civic Si that his brother drove. "No!" he shouted, "This cannot be!"

He downshifted from 6th gear to 2nd, the engine revving up to 12000 RPM and howling like a wolf as his car rapidly started gaining again. The two cars were quickly coming up on the off ramp to the Don Valley Parkway, and Dirk Speedblood knew that he would have to make his move quickly if he wanted to win.

"Not good enough!" laughed Maxx Speedblood.

His driving skills were on display as he effortlessly drifted between the slower moving traffic, coming within centimeters of hitting a side mirror but never losing control. Even Dirk Speedblood had to admit that his brother had him outmatched. No! He wouldn't! Dirk Speedblood would push his car to the breaking point before he would admit defeat! "How could I call myself Dirk Speedblood if I gave up so easily?" thought Dirk Speedblood, "What would my name mean if I gave in?"

Dirk Speedblood downshifted once more, and his car's turbocharger whined like a jet turbine as the boost gauge hit 70 psi! He had done it! He was even with his brother's car as they went onto the off ramp.

Maxx Speedblood pulled his handbrake and went into an effortless drift, his hands expertly going back and forth on the wheel as his foot held down the gas. Dirk Speedblood was holding his own through the corner, his car staying perfectly parallel to his brother's.

"Amazing! That's the best twin drift I've ever seen!" thought the mysterious man in the Dodge Charger who had been following them.

But when they reached the end of the corner, Maxx Speedblood passed Dirk Speedblood and sped away, hitting the finish line a full car length before his brother.

"I almost had you!" said Dirk Speedblood.

"You never had me," laughed Maxx Speedblood, "You've got a long way to go before you have any chance of catching me."

Suddenly the mysterious man in the Charger got out of his car. "Well, I see the two of you have a little skill."

Dirk Speedblood gasped, "Who are you and how did you find us?"

"My name is Dominic Toretto. I'm putting together a crew of the greatest street racers ever for the greatest heist the world will ever see. Are you in?"

Maxx Speedblood laughed, "If you can catch me!"

He jumped back into his car and roared off, the Charger in hot pursuit!

Author's note:

Hi everyone! I've decided to try writing a story in the Fast and Furious universe! I just love cars so much and I think I've got a really great story to tell! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Dirk Speedblood jammed the gas pedal to the floor. Slower cars flew past on both sides, like stars being left in the dust by a fast spaceship. The roar of the engine echoed across the city.

Behind him, Dom Toretto forcefully pushed his foot into the gas pedal, like a cowboy digging his spurs into a horse. And like a wild cowboy, Dom's Charger flew down the road in hot pursuit of the Civic-toting Speedblood bros.

"Oh my gosh!" said Dom. "These guys are the real deal!" He upshifted and the sound of his quad turbo ripped through the air.

Dirk Speedblood focused on what was in front of him. He could feel Dom's power creeping up behind, and Maxx's immense power right in front of him. It was like being sandwiched between two really fat guys on an airplane- completely overwhelming.

Maxx turned on his hazard lights and roared off on one of the exits. "Hmm…" Dirk Speedblood asked himself aloud. "What's going on with him?"

Dom had finally caught up and rolled down his window. Against the noise of the cars, he shouted over to Dirk Speedblood. "I caught you! Now let's talk!"

But without Maxx in front, Dirk Speedblood had space to move again. "Fat chance, Dom! I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve!"

Dirk Speedblood shifted up into top gear. He began to gain on Dom's Charger a little bit more. "Race goes until daybreak!"

Dom looked up at the sky. He could almost see the sun creeping over the horizon, and he knew he had to make a move now. He looked over at Dirk Speedblood and winked. Then he flipped the switch for his NOS. The Charger rocketed forward, going even faster than before.

A few rays of sunshine started to peek over the horizon. Dirk Speedblood reached to shift up again, but he was already in top gear. Still, against all odds, his normally aspirated 1993 Civic was managing to hang on to a tight lead against Dom's monster machine.

All of a sudden, the hood of Dom's car burst into flames. Dom looked over at Dirk Speedblood and gave a thumbs up. "You're in. Meet me at the Bloor Viaduct, five minutes from now." He slowed as another figure in the passenger seat started to spray his hood with a fire extinguisher.

A riced out RX-7 pulled up on Dirk Speedblood's other side. The driver rolled down his window. Dirk Speedblood could instinctively tell the man's name was Han. "He let you win. That means he likes you!" said Han.

"Let me win…?" Dirk Speedblood asked. If that was true, then Dom was truly among the world's best drivers.

Dirk Speedblood drove straight to the viaduct and found Dom and a bunch of other people waiting for him there. "Took you long enough," said Dom. Dom introduced himself and his companions. Dirk Speedblood noticed Maxx wasn't there.

"We're all a big family here!" said Dom. He reached over and petted Brian O'Conner's baby to prove it. "Ride or die, that's our motto!"

"So what do you need me for?" asked Dirk Speedblood.

Roman Pearce answered this time. "We need something very important from a museum, but it's heavily guarded. To tell you the truth, we didn't really need your driving skills. What's more important is your enrollment at St. Dominick's Academy."

"My enrollment at St. Dominick's Academy?" Dirk Speedblood repeated.

A big man pulled up in a big truck and jumped out. He placed his hand on his chin and raised his eyebrow in an extravagant fashion. "Hey guys, it's me, Hobbs. You're not planning on stealing anything, are you?"

"I don't know, Hobbs, depends what you mean by steal. If this item falls into the wrong hands, it could spell the end of the world," Dom said as he crossed his arms and looked tough.

"End of the world?" said Hobbes. "Sounds like you're just being dramatic, but that's not a risk I'm willing to take. I guess I'm in, too."

Dom and Brian exchanged a high five. Dom put on a serious face. "Ok, this is good. We've got a badass crew and everything we need. It's time to get this plan on the road. Ride or die!" He hopped in his car and revved the engine.

Everyone else hopped in their cars, too. Han even did a few little drifts to heat up his wheels. Tires squealed, and Dom's plan swung into action.


End file.
